Herms FanHP
by Bruzzxa
Summary: Un FanFic acerca de un FanFic... ¿qué más les puedo decir? lo más interesante los espera cuando comiencen a leer
1. Chapter 1

Yo: Mi primera historia de Harry Potter… un FanFic sobre un FanFic

Ryo: mmmnmnm mnmnmn mnmn

Yo: ¿qué me dices? Mejor te quito el pañuelo de la boca

Ryo: pff! Por fin! Secuestradora, me ataste a una silla

Yo: ¿secuestradora? Ja! Primeramente eres mi inspiración

Ryo: la cual ya quiere una vacaciones!

Yo: Las cuales no se las daré… te quedarás conmigo hasta que alguien pague su rescate

Ryo: ¿Qué precio le pones?

Yo: un paquete de galletas pícaras y diez trifrunas

Ryo: Soy conciencia presa T_T

NOTA: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling

NOTA2: Todos los personajes están de vacaciones, cada uno en sus casas y cursan su último año de Hogwarts

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Ustedes ya me conocen, soy Hermione Granger, hija de _muggles_ como ya deben de saber, alumna sobresaliente en todas las materias y Premio Anual de la casa Gryffindor… además de víctima de unas historias raras llamadas FanFictions… o FanFics o simplemente Fics. En fin… el punto es que en esas historias, cada vez que soy protagonista, siempre soy la perjudicada

Se preguntarán: ¿Por qué? Pues porque…

- Soy la que siempre sufre penas de amor

- Soy la que siempre es la perseguida por sus fans (¿tengo?)

- Soy siempre emparejada con personas con las que nunca me he imaginado,

Por ejemplo con Victor Krum, ya sé que todas en el mundo mágico lo creen fantástico y genial pero ese no es tanto mi caso (digamos que no soy tan exagerada)

Con Ron, aunque ese es un caso que no me disgusta mucho que digamos pero aún así es algo raro

Con ¡Harry!, imagínense a Ginny si se llega a enterar…

Y así seguimos con una lista interminable hasta llegar al peor de todos, sí, como se lo deben de imaginar, Draco Malfoy, el Slytherin más despreciable y repulsivo, además de que siento un gran odio por él y viceversa… no niego que sea guapo, porque por desgracia lo es pero… ¡Draco y yo! ¡Eso es una locura! Y encima todo el mundo sabe que ese y yo formamos el gran _**Dramione**_

Y cada FanFic en el que estoy con él caigo rendida a sus pies, después de una traición o algo así, siempre es el hombre perfecto… aumentando que lo mencionan como el Dios del Sexo.

Bueno, como he estado de vacaciones, con todas las tareas ya hechas, me decidí a tomar una hora diaria para leer este tipo de relatos, algunos muy subiditos de tono, y he tenido la descabellada idea de hacer mi FanFic propio y subirlo en esa página de internet…

FanFiction . net

Claro, antes tengo que crearme una cuenta, con un nombre no muy evidente y en mi perfil tendré que poner algunos datos errados para que no me reconozcan… pensando y pensando, yendo de usuario en usuario, me decidí por _**Herms. FanHP **_ (A/N: Prohibido preguntar) cambiando mi nombre por el de _**Emma Watson **_(A/N: Hagan como si Emma no fuera famosa, por favor) y describiéndome con el cabello rubio y los ojos marrones.

Decidí poner en mi _avatar _una imagen en donde estamos Ron, Harry y yo.

Ahora comencemos a escribir mi propio Fic, dejaré volar mi imaginación a ver que resulta…

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Yo: Sé que es muy cortito… hasta para mi gusto lo es pero es sólo como una introducción

Ryo: ¡Ayuda! Por favor alguien que me…

Yo: cállate *le ato el pañuelo en la boca* ahora sí… con esta parte pequeña… ¿merezco review? ¿Al menos uno chiquito? ¿Sí? ¿No? Ustedes decidan, buena suerte, saludos e inspiración!


	2. Chapter 2

Yo: continuación

Ryo: ¬¬

Yo: jeje, ya no te molestes

Ryo: ¬¬

Yo: bueno, aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo! Y gracias a **EowynC**, **AzulMafoy****n**, **dani155****,** **Sara Lupin, lucilda, KeViN **y a **rojo** por darse el tiempo de dejar sus comentarios (respondidos al final) además de muchas gracias a los que han leído el primer capítulo!

NOTA: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling

NOTA2: La historia de Herm irá escrita entre comillas, así: "historia"

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_Ahora comencemos a escribir mi propio Fic, dejaré volar mi imaginación a ver que resulta…_

Bien pagina de Word, serás testigo de esta locura…

"Bueno, hola a todos, soy nueva aquí y este es mi primer Fic justamente de Harry Potter…tiene un poco de Ronmione y principalmente es un Dramione, espero les guste

Además los chicos cursan su séptimo año en Hogwarts

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, los tomé prestados sin fines de lucro.

.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

Iba caminando por los pasillos de Hogwarts dirigiéndome hacia la biblioteca a devolver un libro cuando escuché una voz que arrastraba las palabras a mis espaldas.

- Miren nada más quien nos está obstruyendo el camino – y viene con su grupito que se comienza a reír

- Cállate Malfoy – solo seguí caminando en dirección a la biblioteca, el día me ha ido tan bien que no pienso permitir que ese hurón lo arruine

- Ahora te comportas como una cobarde Sangre Sucia – vamos Hermione, es tu día feliz – oh! Claro, es que no están ni Cara rajada ni la Comadreja para defenderte

- No _lo_ vuelvas a llamar así – listo, malogró mi día

- ¿A quién te refieres con _lo_? ¿A tu noviecito Weasley?

- A Harry y a Ron por igual, hurón - lo miro desafiante

- No puedes mentirme Rata de biblioteca, te referías a esa estúpida comadreja de Weasley

- ¿Y a ti qué te puede importar si me refería a Ron, a Harry o a los dos? – me altero un poco

- Extrañamente tienes razón, Granger, ¿por qué me tienen que importar tus asuntos? – comienzo a sonreír algo victoriosa

- Entiendes rápido Malfoy

- No seas estúpida, todo lo que tenga que ver contigo me interesa – la expresión de mi rostro pasó a ser una de confusión, y a decir verdad todo su grupito se quedó igual, claro que Parkinson tenía una cara de amargura – y pronto sabrás porqué

Dio media vuelta y se fue siendo seguido por su grupo al cual de seguro le diría el maldito por qué apenas llegaran a su sala común. Pero no puede ser nada bueno para que primero me diga estúpida y luego que mis cosas le interesan.

- Herms – Harry me saca de mis pensamientos - ¿pasó algo?

- ¿Qué pudo pasar, Harry? – le di una sonrisa

- Es que hoy saliste con una gran sonrisa de la sala común por tú ya sabes qué y acabo de verte confundida – a veces Harry me resulta tan observador

- No es nada de importancia – intenté que dejara de hablar del tema

- No soy Ron, Hermione – tiene razón

- Está bien Harry, te contaré, pero acompáñame a la biblioteca a devolver este libro – le enseñé el libro que traía conmigo y el accedió.

En el camino le relaté lo que ocurrió con Malfoy y le comenté que me dejó confundida al decir que mis cosas le interesaban

- Pues claro que no debe de ser algo bueno, Herms

- Eso lo sé, además viniendo de _ese_ tiene que ser algo que me perjudique

- Pero deja de pensar en eso, hoy sigue siendo tu día feliz

- Nunca me contaste de que hoy es tu día feliz, Herms – Ron intervino en la conversación.

Olvidé mencionar que después de devolver el libro Harry optó por ir al Gran Comedor para almorzar y siendo hoy sábado ¿quién no puede llegar tarde a la hora del almuerzo?

- ¿Me hubieses escuchado en sueños, Ron?

- Bueno creo que tienes razón – tomó un poco de jugo de calabaza – pero ahora me contarás ¿cierto? – y volvió a tomar

- Si Granger, ahora le contarás porque es tu día feliz – otra vez la misma voz – recuerda que a mí también me interesa – Ron escupió todo el jugo que tenía en la boca al escuchar esas palabras, provocando risas de los Slytherin

- ¿Qué cosas de Hermione te pueden interesar a ti? – gritó Ron, provocando un escándalo

- Acaso estás ¿celoso? – Ron enrojeció – no imagines cosas Weasley, mañana te enterarás de lo que me refiero

- No tienes derecho a meterte en la vida de Hermione

- ¿Y tú sí? Porque si lo tienes dime que tuviste que hacer con la Sangre Sucia para que te lo otorgue, claro excepto si la tuviste que tratar como prost…

- No te atrevas a repetir eso Malfoy

- Cálmate Ron – le dije – no te rebajes

- Y mira quién habla sobre rebajarse – si en tercer año le rompí la nariz no lo dudaré en volverlo a hacer – seguro te acostaste con… - dije que no dudaría en volverlo a hacer, aunque una cachetada me queda mejor

- Ahí tienes Malfoy, a ver si eso también te interesa sobre mi – lo miré – además te doy un pequeño recuerdo de tercero

- Maldita, ya verás – dijo mientras todo su grupo lo ayudaba a levantarse, es que la cachetada lo mandó a tropezarse y caer al piso. Después se retiró a la mesa de las serpientes

- Hermione bien hecho – me dijo Ron – pero me hubieses dejado darle algo más

- Ya no te preocupes Ron, lo que menos quiero es meterlos a ustedes también en problemas

- Pero no es tu culpa – me dijeron mis dos amigos

- Lo sé – asentí – mejor dejemos esto para otro día

Ambos asintieron y siguieron almorzando, a mí se me quitaron las ganas puesto que mañana sabré a qué se referiría Malfoy

Y así siguió pasando el sábado, de la misma manera como comenzó. Ahora solo me queda esperar y tener el peor domingo de mi vida, lo sé.

.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

Listo, el primer capítulo, como dije espero haya sido de su agrado y trataré de continuar esto lo más rápido posible"

Bueno, espero que haya quedado bien, ahora Hermione a escoger un nombre para esta historia

- Hermione, hora de cenar – oigo la voz de mi madre llamándome

- Ya voy – respondo

Mejor guardo este pequeño archivo… listo!

Terminando de cenar escogeré el nombre y publicaré este FanFiction. Espero al menos recibir un comentario

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Yo: wii… espero no les haya quedado tan confuso

Ryo: ¬¬

Yo: cierto, alguien y pagó por tu rescate Ryo ¬¬

Ryo: wii! ¿Quién?

Yo: suficiente con decir que ya pagaron por tu rescate

Ryo: soy libre… Adiós!

Yo: no espera!... se fue ¬¬ ya después lo busco para poder continuar con esta historia… ¿review?

Hablando de reviews, aquí las respuestas a estos:

**EowynC****: **Muchas gracias ^^ sí, lo sé… es raro encontrar un tipo de fic así… me inspiré en el slogan de Sunny entre estrellas: una comedia sobre una comedia. Tendrás más de un par de capítulos más, no lo dudes.

**AzulMafoy: **Me alegro de que te haya gustado, gracias ^^ yo me reía mientras la escribía. Trataré de continuar lo más pronto posible

**dani115: **Gracias. Aquí les dejé la continuación :D

**Sara Lupin: **Feliz de que te hayas reído, la risa es buena :D Respecto a lo del Dramione a mi si me gusta ^^ pero todos tenemos gustos distintos ¿o me equivoco?… Y como antes lo mencioné, feliz de que te hayas reído. Saludos para ti también.

**lucilda: **Te apoyo en eso, es bueno dejar un review como muestra de apoyo a los autores, gracias por el tuyo. Es raro, lo sé… pero viniendo de mi imaginación no te sorprendas ^^ Describí a las parejas como debería de pensarlo Hermione y e gusta mucho que te haya encantado :D Saludos para ti también!

**KeViN: **Jajaja, no soy mala con Ryo, me debe mucho ^^ tacaño me resultaste ¿no? Y pensaba que te llevabas bien con Ryo. No le des ideas que se las toma muy enserio… y no deseo ser secuestrada por mi propia inspiración… a menos de que te ofrecieras a pagar mi rescate cosa que dudo ^^U Mejor que te secuestre a ti :D

**rojo: **Gracias ^^ wii, me quieren!

Listo! Gracias a todos por sus reviews

Hasta el próximo capítulo… cierto! Si a alguno de ustedes se le ocurre un nombre para el Fic de Hermione no duden en dejarlo en su review ^^

Saludos e inspiración!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos. Este no es otro capítulo, es un aviso:

Voy a dejar FanFiction.

No, no es algo permanente, solo por un tiempo. Les prometo volver y continuar con todos los fics que he dejado a medias.

Lo siento mucho. Les agradezco haberme leído todo este tiempo. Los quiero.

Un beso,

Bruzzxa-k


End file.
